


夜

by JUSTFORARS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTFORARS/pseuds/JUSTFORARS
Summary: 办公室play
Kudos: 2





	夜

夜，显得特别静。空荡荡的走廊传来两个小护士的对话声。

“崔医生手术还没出来吗？都两点了”  
“是啊，今天科室只有崔医生一个人值班”  
“太辛苦了”

小护士话刚说完，手术门打开，崔荣宰从里面走出来。

“崔医生，手术结束了吗？准备回家了吗”  
“嗯，我换身衣服再走”边说边脱下手套往自己办公室走去。

崔荣宰手抚上额头，捏了捏自己的太阳穴，叹了口气，心想，他都多久没回家了。苦笑一下去，打开了自己的办公室门。

推门进去，还没来得及开灯，察觉室内有人，警惕出声，“谁在里..”话还没说完，崔荣宰被暗处的人一拉，整个人压在了办公桌上。

身后的人俯下来，凑到崔荣宰耳边，轻声说了句，宝贝。低沉性感的嗓音，是崔荣宰熟悉的，一出声，整个人放松下来。

身上的人似乎并没有打算让崔荣宰起来，一手将崔荣宰的脸扭向自己，吻住了他粉嫩的小嘴，另一只手不规矩的往下伸去，覆在了崔荣宰的裤裆处，轻按下去，

“嗯..”

听到娇嗔，发出了性感的笑声，“宝贝，想我没”，边说边伸入崔荣宰的裤裆，握住崔荣宰的分身，上下套弄。

虎口上厚厚的茧摩擦着分身，崔荣宰整个人往内蜷缩，如果不是身后这个扶着，早就腿软往下掉了。

崔荣宰往身后推搡了，凶巴巴的说，“放开我”，手肘撞到了胸膛，身后人往后退了一小步，发出闷哼声。故作伤心的说，“宝贝，我都受伤了，你都不温柔一点吗”

崔荣宰听到来人受伤后，迅速打开灯，凑到男人面前，紧张的问到，“哪里！你哪里受伤了！”

看着满眼都是自己的崔荣宰，男人安慰的摸摸崔荣宰的头，“没事，就是手臂受了点小伤。”

听到男人没什么大碍，崔荣宰嫌弃的说，“谁让你又接这种狗屁任务，疼死你活该。”

男人搂着崔荣宰，温柔的说，“我知道错了。”

看着男人乖乖认错，崔荣宰摸着男人的手臂说，“疼吗？”

“不疼，一点也不疼”

崔荣宰点点头，拉着男人，“那我们回家吧。”低头说话的崔荣宰，完全没有看到男人变化的表情。突然被推向门后，男人强势的压上崔荣宰，挑起崔荣宰的下巴，说，“快说，想我没”

崔荣宰拍掉下巴上不安分的手，无奈道，“别闹了。”

“噢？不说呀，那...今晚就别想回去了”一双大手托起崔荣宰，把崔荣宰放在办公桌上。

崔荣宰惊呼道，“你想干嘛？！”

“呵，宝贝，我们还没在办公室做过呢”

“你！你给我适可而止！”崔荣宰边说边推，但似乎一点作用也没有。

男人俯下身，吻着崔荣宰白皙的脖颈，一路往下，舔弄着胸前的那颗痣。

崔荣宰扯住男人的头发，轻轻往后拉，让男人看向自己，急切的说道，“不行，这里是医院，回去再说。”

“没关系的，我轻点。”不等崔荣宰答复，覆住了准备拒绝的小嘴。

男人将崔荣宰的一双手扣到上方，舌头撬开了崔荣宰的唇齿，往里探去，在崔荣宰口腔中与其周旋。另一只手掀开崔荣宰的里衣，揉捏着胸前的小点。

崔荣宰整个人像是溺水般，拼命的像呼吸新鲜空气。直到快喘不过气，男人才离开崔荣宰的嘴。分开的瞬间还能看到两人连接的银丝，色情气充斥在整个办公室里。

还没等崔荣宰回过神，就感觉身下一凉。裤子被眼前的男人褪去，男人一把握住崔荣宰的手，往自己身下探去。

“我忍不住了，宝贝，我就是要在这里操你”

崔荣宰身下最后一层布也被扯下，里面的分身弹出来拍打在男人手上。

男人嗤笑一声，“怎么，等不及了？”

“你...你胡说”，结结巴巴的否认引得身上男人笑声更大。

男人一把握住崔荣宰的分身，上下套弄，另一只手抚摸着小穴外的褶皱，手指轻轻按压，崔荣宰整个人轻颤，呻吟声从嘴里传出。

男人往小穴内插入一根手指，感受到异物的入侵，崔荣宰的穴口不停收缩。

“宝贝，你下面的小嘴吸的我好紧啊”，说着又往里探入了一根手指，两根手指在肠道内抽插，

“嗯…轻点…啊！”穴内插入三根手指，不停的抽插，当指尖不小心刮到一处，崔荣宰整个人颤抖了一下，分身直直立起来，在男人手中变大。

男人轻笑，凑到崔荣宰耳边说，“找到了，宝贝”，说完用力往那出按压，崔荣宰惊呼的打颤，“啊…不要…”

崔荣宰感觉要射了的时候，一只手指按住了铃眼，崔荣宰眼神迷离看着男人，哀求到，“让...我射...”

男人坏笑说，“不行噢，宝贝。这么久不见，手指可不行哦。”接着抽出崔荣宰体内的手，握着自己已经发胀的分身抵在穴口，不停的摩擦褶皱出。

崔荣宰躺在办公桌上不停喘息，现在的他被折磨的难受，前面的一直得不到发泄，后面的穴口被男人的分身不停折磨，体内感到很空虚。

崔荣宰一把拉下男人脖子，吻上那个性感的嘴唇，对男人说，“嗯..给我...”

男人似乎一副听不懂的样子，“给你什么？”

崔荣宰一副恼羞成怒的样子，对男人呵斥到，“你不要太过分啊！”

感受到怀里的人随时要生气的状态，男人见好就收，亲了亲崔荣宰，从裤兜拿出一个东西，往嘴上一撕，露出里面的透明套。

崔荣宰不可思议的看着，“你，你居然随身带这种东西。”

“宝贝，见你，随时都需要带上它，谁知道哪里又能干一场呢”

“变态！啊！”，在崔荣宰的惊呼声中，男人的分身一挺而入，开始了不停的抽插。男人边动边说，“宝贝，你里面好紧，夹的我好舒服啊”

桌子承受着两人的重量，发出吱吱的声，像在抗拒，又像是欢呼。

崔荣宰仰起头，嘴里断断续续的呻吟声充斥着整个房间。崔荣宰声音突然变大，吓的他捂住了自己的嘴，因为身下的男人突然加快速度，将自己硕大的分身全根退出，再全根的捅入。

崔荣宰的呻吟中带着哭声，他哭着对男说，“嗯…慢点...哼…要…要…坏了…嗯”。男人断章取义说，“宝贝还要是吗？全给你”

崔荣宰承受着男人加速的抽插，在一声低吼声中，男人射入崔荣宰体内，两人同时达到高潮。

男人俯在崔荣宰身上，不喘息都硕，“宝贝，舒服吗？”

崔荣宰瞪着男人，“快把你的东西拿出来.…嗯”，还没说完感受体内一顶弄，男人笑着硕，“不急，宝贝，我们再来一次。”

“你…混蛋…啊…”

……

END


End file.
